


斯德哥尔摩综合症

by Aa1434680



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, 鲨鱼
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680





	斯德哥尔摩综合症

斯德哥尔摩

凑崎纱夏躲在房间里抽烟，她将窗户开了一个小缝隙，能将烟灰弹出去，不在房间里留下除了味道之外的痕迹，凑崎将空调开了换气，空调卖力地转换着她口里吐出的烟雾，尼古丁通过动作钻到肺里去，她精致的脸被烟雾包围，白色的烟雾被风带出去，她细长的手指弹出的烟灰也被风给带走，坠落在地上，她小心的将掉在窗台上的烟灰吹走，然后将烟头摁灭，她想起楼下贴的告示，禁止高空抛物，于是走出房间，将烟头扔在马桶里，让漩涡把它冲走。

她小心翼翼地处理现场，怕被发现，周子瑜马上就要回来了，她望着时钟，时钟规律的走着，当时针抵达六点整，门外就会想起脚步声，周子瑜会将钥匙精准地插入锁孔，推开门进来，然后凑崎会从房间里走出来迎接她，然后脚上的镣铐会发出叮叮当当的声响。

周子瑜走过来放下手中的东西，关上大门，凑崎的眼睛总是会盯着大门外一闪而逝的外部世界，然后被沉重的大门关上的声响让她把视线重新转到周子瑜的脸上，周子瑜的黑夹克还带着一点血迹，虽然她半个小时前在公共厕所里，用手抹去了，但是凑崎还是看到了，周子瑜走过来捏起凑崎的下巴，用眼睛盯着她的嘴唇，那双柔情而又夹杂着冷硬的眼，望着凑崎，凑崎感受到周子瑜骨子里的冷气也直钻出来包围着自己，东方人的端庄神韵在周子瑜的脸上体现的淋漓精致，她是被人在山间采摘的那朵花，肆意绽放的花瓣上还带着初冬的严寒，有蝴蝶在上面降落。

她的吻落在凑崎的唇上，用干燥的有点破皮的嘴唇捻过她柔软的皮肤，大力的。

她的舌头滑进凑崎的口腔，手将凑崎用力的拉向自己，她们互相追逐着，交换体液，吻到大脑几乎缺氧，对方才停下来，周子瑜用指节分明的手指摸着她的唇。

“你又偷偷抽烟，不乖哦，”凑崎嘴里的烟草味被周子瑜如数掠夺了过去，周子瑜的舌头伸出来，舔过凑崎的下巴，像小狗一样撒娇。

“抽烟接吻味道好难闻啊，下次还是吃糖好了”周子瑜走到沙发上，让自己柔软的身体陷入沙发，修长的腿搁置在茶几上。

“过来”冷硬的声音想起，凑崎的骨子里涌出一丝颤栗，她预感到自己要被惩罚了。

凑崎纱夏乖巧地走过去，脚上的镣铐在安静的房间里响得很大声，她迈出一步，就有叮叮当当的声响，周子瑜闭上眼手指在空气中挥舞，像是指挥家在指挥交响乐一样享受，凑崎纱夏走到她身边，像是教徒一样虔诚地跪在她的脚下，即使她的膝盖有点痛，但是她知道周子瑜喜欢，周子瑜扬起下巴，俯瞰着她，

“下次要在我的面前抽烟，不要骗我，知道吗?”

周子瑜的脸离凑崎很近，那双眼直盯着她，就像是被一条剧毒的响尾蛇一样，下一秒她的尖牙会抵达你的脖颈，一击必杀。  
凑崎纱夏点点头，主动献上了自己的一个吻，周子瑜将凑崎纱夏抱起来，抱到自己的腿上，凑崎骑坐在她的胯上，周子瑜的大手从她的衣服开始滑进，冰冷的手从背部开始侵略，手指顺着脊骨一步步往上，动作缓慢，像是细数竹子的竹节，周子瑜捏住她最突出的一块骨头，用指腹用力的摁压了一下，凑崎感觉酥麻感从后背传来，她被抚摸着，周子瑜的手滑落她的尾椎骨，接着往下，到臀部中间，只是滑过了一下，凑崎的身体就已经不由自主的往上了。

周子瑜的头从她衣服的下摆钻进来，冷空气也随着她的动作窜进，周子瑜温热的鼻息停留在她的胸口，在凑崎的柔软之前，她先用干燥的唇触碰了一下尖端，然后大力的吮吸着，用湿润的口腔将它包裹，周子瑜的舌头灵活又温柔，不断打转，凑崎眼眶有些湿了，雾气从眼角逐渐蔓延开，她们换了一个姿势，她被压在沙发上，周子瑜的嘴已经滑到两腿之间，她用牙齿啃咬她大腿间的软肉，似乎有些大力，凑崎细嫩的大腿被咬出一道小伤口，新鲜的血液从伤口里涌出来，周子瑜用舌头舔了一下伤口，将凑崎的血液吞到身体里去。

“抱歉，只是你的味道太诱人了”

她用舌头在私密处周围打转，却不进去，轻得像是挠痒痒，周子瑜停下了动作，从凑崎的双腿指尖抬起头来望着她，她脸上冷淡的神色不像是在做性事，凑崎张了张嘴。

“求你了，子瑜”

周子瑜得到了想要的答案，眼里涌现出满足，像是得到奖赏的小狗狗，她终于将舌头探了进去，舌头钻进穴肉里，紧致的甬道夹击着外来的入侵者，温热的舌头进入内壁，快感让凑崎忍不住拱起了腰，穴口因为刺激分泌了大量的液体，液体从她的凹陷处流下来，滴落到沙发上，她已经足够湿了，冷血的杀手总是将前戏做的很温柔，仅限于对她。

周子瑜用一条柔软的丝巾将凑崎的手臂绑起来，她的手被绑着高举过头顶，像是一件精心打造的艺术品，四肢都被束缚，女性柔美的胴体在灯光下暴露无遗，像是刚出水的阿芙罗秋荻。

凑崎的身体已经被完全的打开，等待着杀手的降临，周子瑜的手指伸入她的甬道，凑崎将周子瑜的手指完全的吞没，开始进入、挤压、转动、弯曲，像是探险家小心翼翼的探索着，  
周子瑜的手指摸到了一个突起，凑崎的眉头被这个动作弄得皱起来，

“我又找到了耶”周子瑜用力地往那个突起按压，凑崎的呻吟开始在房间里响起，她的脚也不安地摆动，镣铐声和呻吟声相互参杂，传到周子瑜的耳膜里，她沉醉在自己打造的交响乐里，病态的，动听的。

周子瑜又多加了一根手指，修长的手指被神秘的隧道完全吞没，她进入的好深，凑崎觉得她快要捅到自己的内脏了，周子瑜的抽插规律，两下深一下浅，凑崎被快感的浪潮打翻，她的手指快速地摩擦着她的血肉和敏感点，凑崎握紧了绑住她的丝巾，头向后仰，露出脖颈，周子瑜的吻落在她的脖颈上，大力的含住她脆弱的皮肤，在上面留下属于她的痕迹。

一种奇妙的感觉从凑崎的小腹开始攀登，直直地通往她的大脑，周子瑜的湿吻接连不断地落在她的躯体上，她们之间的距离很近，她能闻到周子瑜皮夹克上传来的血腥味，这更大的刺激了她，这个斯德哥摩尔症患者。

她的身体被情欲红晕包围，皮肤都变成粉色，周子瑜越发得用力，她的呻吟也随着对方的进入而溢出，周子瑜猛烈的撞击她，她的甬道认命地接收着冲击，她的身体快被撞毁，手指狠狠快要顶到她的宫颈口，酥麻和快乐从脊椎开始涌上来，她的眼睫毛被打湿，像是有一场暴雨从她的眼眶里出发，散布到大地，她的眼泪被快感的涌潮弄得无法抑制，她被周子瑜抱在了怀里，她们的脸正对在一起，凑崎看着对方冷酷的双眼，周子瑜的手凶狠地撞击着她，眼里有猩红的血丝，是这场性事的产物，她在周子瑜如狂风暴雨般的抽插之中，抵达了高潮的悬崖，跳进了快感的海里，从海中诞生的阿芙罗秋荻，回到了海里。

她在周子瑜怀里像蝴蝶一样颤抖着翅膀。

她咬住了周子瑜的肩膀，用牙齿在对方的肌肤上留下一道痕迹，她捧着周子瑜的脸，望着她，声音是被操得略带哭腔的沙哑。

“你是爱我的对吧”

对方的回应是更加猛烈的撞击。


End file.
